Gasparilla
by Moiself
Summary: A little Shearrett smut, once again inspired by their antics on IG. Beardy & Burly series, pt 2.


"What's this we have here?"

The pirate captain adjusted his tricorn hat with his good hand and stalked towards his vast wooden bed, eyes drawn by a flutter of movement and a glimpse of pale green in the shadows underneath the frame.

Unsheathing his sword, he crouched down, thrusting his hand into the darkness. Making contact with a warm firm mass, he gripped firmly and yanked.

The dark haired man he dragged from beneath his bed put up no resistance, blinking up at his captor as he came into the light, a lascivious smirk on his face as his eyes adjusted enough for him to appraise the tall, well-muscled form looming above him.

The pirate nudged the prone man with the toe of his boot.

"A stowaway, eh? On your feet ya scurvy dog."

The man slowly began to rise, the downwards cast of his eyes at odds with his still smirking mouth and the silent challenge writ large across his frame as his unhurried movements brought him face to face with the captain.

Sword extended, the pirate began to slowly circle his captive, the tip of his blade catching in the hem of his shirt, dragging the fabric upwards to expose a lean, defined waist.

"There's no room for makeweights on my ship…"

The pirate pressed against the stowaway's broad back, his words a growl in his ear, his hand snaking around his midriff to pull him closer.

"...I should cast you overboard…"

"Please no."

"...make you walk the plank…"

" _Please...no._ "

"...let the fish pick your bones clean…"

"Please...Captain...no...I beg of you...I'll do anything…"

The hand that rested on the man's waist suddenly grasped his belt, spinning him round to face the pirate once more.

"Anything?"

"Anything…"

Gaze locked on the captain's eyes, the stowaway sank slowly to his knees. With deft nimble fingers, he unfastened the his belt, pulling it clear to drop on the floor by his side, before returning to work to free the pirates cock from it's cloth prison, his breath a soft caress as he leaned close to tug the man's undone pants down thick, pale thighs.

Without another word, he ran his tongue along the stiffening column of flesh, tracing the a broad stripe from root to tip, darting out to tease the man's foreskin and dab at the slit. Lips parted, he mapped out every inch of the now hard shaft leaving a trail of the wetness of his spit behind, his whiskered cheek teasing the pirates cockhead as it slipped past his mouth.

A hand coming up to wrap around the base of his captor's dick, the stowaway began to stroke the stiff flesh, the quiet moan from the pirate growing louder as his mouth travelled further down his body, tongue swirling wickedly around his balls, drawing first one then the other into that hot wet cavern.

Glancing up to see the captain's face flushed, eyes glazed with lust, the kneeling man stilled his hand for a moment, earning himself an impatient grumble and matching glare. Sure now of the other man's attention, the stowaway wrapped his lips around the pirate's cock. Cheeks hollowing, he sucked, drawing him in deeply, hand pumping in tandem once more.

His clever tongue danced around the pirate's shaft as his head bobbed, twisting and twirling, tasting every part, tasting the precum pearling at the slit.

A clatter suggested to him that the sword had been dropped, two large, strong hands grasping his head, fingers threading through his dark hair confirmed it.

The grip was firm, holding his head still, the pirate's cock a hefty weight on his tongue.

"Have to try harder than that to save your skin lad...I reckon you can do better…"

The stowaway's answer was muffled by the flesh filling his mouth.

"I reckon you can take more...can you take more? Can you take it all?"

Still holding the kneeling man's head in place, the pirate slowly rocked his hips forward, stopping only when he was buried deep in the man's throat, the man's crooked nose buried in his ruddy thatch of hair. Pulling back after a brief pause, the captain began to fuck the dark haired stowaway's mouth in earnest, his pace eyewateringly fierce, the wet slurping and his own gruff groans the only sounds in the room.

A heat pooling in his belly, the pirate knew his climax was near. Ceasing his thrusts, he pulled out of the stowaways mouth as he came white ribbons of cum painting the stowaway's face, standing out against his dark beard. Bad hand now clasping the kneeling man's head to his thigh, with the thumb of his good hand he smeared it across his captive's well used lips, sighing as they parted to suck it clean.

"Well Captain? Did I earn my passage?"

"As if I'd toss a champion cocksucker like you to the sharks...lover…"

Sheamus stretched down to help Wade up to his feet. The Englishman grinned at his boyfriend before pulling him in for a passionate kiss, the sticky mess in his beard spreading to Shea's by the time they pulled apart. Reaching up, he plucked the hat Shea had forgotten he wore from his head and flung it across the room.

"Fucking hell James, that was the hottest thing ever. I told you buying that hat and sword would be a good idea...we're so doing that again...maybe we'll get you an eyepatch as well next time…"

"I'll not argue with you there. Who knew the lusty pirate captain and his desperate stowaway could have so much fun?"

Sheamus reached for Wade's fly.

"Let me get you off lover, then we can go sho…"

His words halted as his hand made contact with a distinctly damp patch and a distinctly not hard cock. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Wade who merely shrugged and grinned.

"Told ya it was the hottest thing ever...came in my fucking pants."

"To the shower with you then!"

"Aye aye Captain!"

Wade saluted and turned to head to the bathroom. Shea watched for a moment before following, a broad smile almost splitting his face as he once again thought how fortunate he was to have Wade in his life, his voice quiet as he talked more to himself than his partner.

"Oh yes lover, we are definitely doing this again."

* * *

 **You cannot look at the pics those lads posted from their day out at the Gasparilla festival & tell me they didn't go home with a few ideas & the accessories to match...**


End file.
